WataMote Chapter 151
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Yuri appears sad on the cover. The narration reads, "I wonder what I really think of her. . . ." Playing table tennis in the intramurals, Yuri's return lands in the net. The unseen judge announces the score as 7 to 11 and Class 1-9 as the winner as Yuri stands with a depressed expression. Sitting in class, Hina teases Yuri that it was "nice" for their class to advance to the second round even though Yuri could not win a match. Yuri ignores her. Walking in the crowded school entrance area, Tomoko receives a text message from Yuri which reads, to her confusion, that Yuri wishes to go home with Tomoko without all of the others knowing. Yuri waits alone at the bicycle shed. Tomoko arrives and asks her what is wrong. To her shock, Yuri replies that she wants to practice table tennis. In response to Tomoko's exclamation of surprise, Yuri reminds Tomoko that she practiced with a "first-year girl" (Shizuku Hirasawa). Inwardly, Tomoko wonders if Yuri cares that she is the only one who lost. She replies that it is fine, but wonders about where to practice. Yuri suggests the gymnasium, but Tomoko explains that "this first year" had the ability to borrow a table. "What about over there?" Tomoko suggests. Tomoko takes her to an arcade. One of the signs outside advertises that students can get four hours for 760円 (≈$8.00). Sheepish, with Tomoko tugging on her sleeve, Yuri admits to the clerk that this is her first time, but she would like to rent a table for table tennis. The clerk asks her to complete an application. As she fills it in, Yuri asks Tomoko if she is a member. Tomoko responds that she has used the manga café many times. They walk into the upstairs area with their conversation with the clerk rendered as a narration: they will take the four-hour student discount. The clerk informs them that the manga café is on the first floor, while karaoke, darts, billiards, and table tennis is on the second. Tomoko mentions to Yuri as they walk that this is the first time she has gone to the second floor. The narration from the clerk continues that they can go anywhere within the four hours provided they check in with a receptionist. They enter an area with sparkling games and tables. Yuri spies a table tennis table to her surprise. Tomoko agrees that it is indeed a table tennis table, and notes to herself that there are pachinko slots everywhere and wonders if people like gambling that much. Yuri notices hangers and asks if they can put their backpacks in that area to which Tomoko replies "probably." Tomoko readies herself at the table and suggests they begin. Yuri asks Tomoko why she is so good at table tennis. Tomoko does not know but guesses that she is just better than an ordinary person. As she recalls playing against both Yū and Kotomi, she explains that she played during physical education in junior high school. Yuri asks her if there is a trick to getting better as her return lands in the net. Tomoko advises her not to strike so hard and to just let the play continue. When they pause for softdrinks, Tomoko smiles and muses to Yuri that having a cola with table tennis is good. She jokes that cola provides more calories than burned by playing table tennis which makes it the perfect sport for "fatties." Yuri replies that she is drinking iced tea. They hear then watch a boy and girl enthusiastically playing table tennis. When Yuri and Tomoko resume playing they can still hear the noise from the couple. Tomoko suggests to "Yuri-chan" that they try darts. This surprises Yuri. Tomoko asks her if she has played darts before, which Yuri replies that she has not. Tomoko suggests that it is something she imagines college students do, and she has wanted to try it for awhile. As Tomoko inspects a dart, Yuri asks about practicing table tennis further. Tomoko asserts that they need to beat the couple next to them by having more fun. She rationalizes that practising so hard next to them will be losing. After figuring out how to work the machine for two people, Tomoko throws three darts as the machine "beeps" in response. She admits that she really does not understand if what she did is good or not then tells Yuri that it is her turn. Yuri violently throws a dart and the machine "bleeps" loudly. Her next two violently delivered shots give similar results, while Tomoko inwardly thinks that while Yuri is the "short-range type" she lacks precision. Yuri finds that her darts are in so deep they are hard for her to remove. Sweating, Tomoko suggests that she throw them a bit less strongly and adds that if she threw them like that she could kill a lesser monster. With their scores 472 and 486, Yuri notes that her score is higher, but Tomoko wonders if the point is to reach zero. Either way, Tomoko suggests that they continue. Yuri eventually wins and happily notes that she actually won something. Sweating, Tomoko complains that she did not understand the goal was to reach "0," and she was ahead near the end. Yuri notices that the loud couple has left the table tennis table, but Tomoko asks her if she will not take a break first. Tomoko and Yuri lie on a bed reading manga in the manga café. Tomoko muses that this is the largest area she has had and suggests it is designed for more than one person. She then admits that she finds reading manga is the most fun. Yuri replies that the darts were fun, and she also got to beat Tomoko. Inwardly, Tomoko wonders if Yuri is so starved for victory after being beaten consistently by first-year students at table tennis. Tomoko then admits that because of Yuri had the opportunity to play darts for the first time in her life. Yuri wonders if next time they can go with Mako and Yoshida. Tomoko agrees, especially since the place has pachinko. After a pause, Yuri suggests that if Tomoko wants, they could also invite Hina, Katō, and Yū. Still reading her manga, Tomoko agrees then adds that it is difficult to read manga with a crowd. Yuri smiles. There is a noise and Tomoko startles as Yuri asks what is happening. A shocked Tomoko can hear one person insist, "it was alright," while another replies, "don't do it . . . again." Tomoko exclaims that it is the couple from earlier and "something is getting erotic!" She rushes to a computer terminal while Yuri asks her what she is doing. Holding the headphones, Tomoko explains that there are erotic videos and they will win if they create an even more erotic atmosphere. They share the headphones as an erotic (drawn with pixilation) video plays. Tomoko then asks Yuri if she does not like the idea, then she decides to try a more direct approach. Tomoko places the headphones up against the wall separating them from the loud couple. When she does not hear much of a reaction from the room, Tomoko instructs Yuri to turn the volume up to "100."Should have gone to 11. Inwardly, Yuri finds this foolish but complies. The stretched cord eventually pulls out the jack, and erotic screams blast through room's speakers and are heard outside by manga ''readers The two walk home together blushing. Yuri notes that in the end she barely practiced table tennis. Tomoko assures her that it could not be helped, and they could not very well stay any longer either. She then suggests that, in the end, they were able to win by disturbing that couple. Yuri insists that she came to practice table tennis. Tomoko frankly explains that once she listened to "erotic sounds (エロい音源・''iroi ongen)" on her headphones when the jack was separated and her parent heard it. Yuri is shocked. Tomoko admits that, at the time, she wanted to die from the embarrassment, but she was not as embarrassed this time. Perhaps, she muses, one is "half-shy" if one listens with someone else. Yuri sheepishly confesses that she was just engulfed by Tomoko's antics. During the next match, Futaki continues her reign of terror. Afterwards, Hina approaches Tomoko and genially remarks that she and Yuri both lost. Sweating but stern, Tomoko corrects her that her opponent was in the table tennis club. Hina runs off to approach Yuri to tell her "it was awesome!" that she "almost" won. In reply, Yuri merely asks her if she knows how to play darts. Hina hesitatingly states that she has played darts. Yuri looks towards Futaki who is demonstrating her serve to Katō and Tomoko. Yuri then asks with whom Hina plays darts. Hina replies "with friends," and asks her what is wrong with that. Yuri genially replies that she played with Tomoko and had fun. She smugly watches Hina sweat. Characters In order of appearance: *Yuri Tamura *Hina Nemoto *Mike Economics Girl/"Killer Chef" *Tomoko Kuroki *Shizuku Hirasawa (mentioned) *Yū Naruse (flashback) *Kotomi Komiyama (flashback) *Mako Tanaka (mentioned) *Asuka Katō *Masaki Yoshida (mentioned) *Shiki Futaki Referbacks *Tomoko went off on her own after school during midterms but ran into Yoshida, Rena, Anna, and eventually Futaki in Chapter 147 *Yuri met Yū in Chapter 124. *Tomoko's infamous failure to check her headphone jack in occurs in Chapter 17, adapted in Episode 7. *Yuri has a history of using too much force in games. *Tomoko played table tennis with Yū and Kotomi in TomoMote Chapter 12. Cultural References *"Popsi": obvious reference to a softdrink not CocaCola™. *'デブ' (debu):' Tomoko's term "fanilated" as "fatties." *"'Lesser Monster": ザコモンスター (zako monstā) with "zako" (雑魚) meaning "small fish." Fanilators render it as "slime." *'Darts: '''based on the standard scoring, Tomoko scored 67, though this suggests that the starting score was a non-standard 539 rather than 501. Trivia *'A Tomoko, by Any Other Name:' Yuri calls Tomoko "Tomoko" and Mako "Mako" without an honorific, but she still says "Yoshida-san." Tomoko calls her "Yuri-chan." *'Aprecio Makuhari' (アプレシオ 幕張店)':' The inspiration for the place to which Tomoko and Yuri go to train table tennis is the samethat appeared in ''Write Sisters (ライト姉妹・''raito shimai''), another manga written and drawn by Nico Tanigawa. Memorable Moments *Yuri wanting to practice table tennis with Tomoko. *While Tomoko is a member she has never gone to the second floor that has amusements that involve other people such as karaoke. *'A Very Special Tomoko Episode:' Tomoko openly talks about one of her classic embarrassing moments to Yuri. This suggests that Tomoko does not think Yuri will be disgusted with her open admission of "using self-service," and more importantly, she feels comfortable sharing such a moment with her. *'A Very Special Yuri Episode:' Yuri suggests that they spend time again at the arcade with others. This suggests that Yuri accepts them as friends, thinks that they may enjoy the experience, and seems interested that they do. She even includes Hina in her list. *'A Not Very Special Hina Episode:' Yuri long ago picked up on Hina's competitive nature. She previously tormented Hina by emphasizing that, unlike Hina, she not only knows Tomoko has a brother, she has met him. This time after Hina's persistent needling, she drops the fact that she and Tomoko had fun together alone. Quotes *"I would like to practice table tennis." - Yuri *"Is she starved for victory after getting owned by noobs in table tennis?" - Tomoko *"You know I came here because I wanted to practice table tennis, right?" - Yuri Gallery Kotomi c151.png|"And" Winning by Tomoko c151.png|"Winning!" - Tomoko Tomoko Score c151.png Tomoko Winning-2 c151.png|"WINNING!" - Tomoko Sounds of Not Silence c151.png|'Not Shown:' "Winning" Yuri Wins c151.png|"FLAWLESS Victory!" - Yuri References Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 16